Real 3
by Fue97
Summary: 'Hanna..there is no 'what if' in love , like you're asking 'what if I didn't find what keeps me alive' 'what if I didn't find what give my life a meaning' this is the question you're asking. It's a wrong question' -I'm taking it after 6x06


The sun's mere sunlight woke him up , he rolled over without openning his eyes , he rested his hand over the beauty beside him , but his hand found an empty sheet instead. He lazily opened his eyes

''Hanna?'' He mumbled

Since he didn't hear an answer , he tipped up to find her sitting on the only chair in her empty room , staring out of the window.

A frown formed on his face , not waiting any longer he steadied himself to his feet and walked towards her.

As her back was facing him as he got closer he could hear her sniffs , his heart ached at the sight of this. She was snuggled on the chair and her salty tears were falling slowly from her eyes.

He didn't say anything , he just bent his knees and sat infront of her exactly to reach her hair and carefully swipe a loose strand of it. Her eyes rested oh his.

 _She looks beautiful than ever. He thought._

''I'm sorry'' These were the first words that come out of her mouth.

His eyes looked at her for an explanation.

''I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you'' Her green eyes searched for any sign of forgivness in his.

''Hanna'' He started ''I'm not even near mad from you''

''Because you're a good person and I'm very bad person , I kept pushing you away even though you were just protecting me'' Her voice wasn't steady yet.

A genuine laugh came out of his mouth , made her roll her shiny eyes and look away.

''Hey Hey'' He took her face in his hands ''You were by my side at my worse time...it's my turn now'' He gave her a smile that could turn all her world up.

She paused a moment thinking of her last night with him and their other nights and then her usual days when she's with him. He makes everyday he spends with her unusual with usual happiness he brings to her.

''Can I say something now?'' She rested her chin on her palm.

''Anything''

''We're going to use the opportunity that Jason want to stay home to trap Charles'' She decided that she doesn't want to keep anything from him even if he's going to suffocat her by over protecting her but it's a good suffocation.

''Is this a new famous Hanna Marin's little confession chat?'' He smirked receiving from her a grin and a blush.

 _Game on Charlie!_

By that she started telling him everything starting from the morgue till the last night.

After The famous Hanna Marin's little confession chat , Caleb seemed very focused , everything in his mind is working , the genius computers hacker started business again.

He turned to Hanna''We're gonna figure this out together''

''Together'' She repeated smiling

He gave her a long kiss on her forehead ''Now lets wipe these tears please'' He grin formed on his lips.

She did as he said with the collar of the oversize jacket she was wearing.

''Wait a moment'' He raised his finger ''Is this my jacket you're wiping the tears with?'' He pretended to be suspicious.

''I have the shirt too'' She opened the jacket to appear his shirt he was wearing.

''I'm starting to think that when ever you feel crying you wear my things'' He teased her with this charming grin that never left his face.

''Your things are my things'' She swinged with the chair even though it didn't move.

''Really!'' By that he started tickling her , her loud laughs formed a breathtaking tone in his ears and as usual she couldn't get away from _his magic tickling fingers_ as she says.

:

:

She was taking a look at the books that were put as usual on the table at The Brew.

''The Tragedy'' She raised her eyebrows after reading the title of the book.

''What?'' Caleb came with the food

She showed him the book receiving the same expression from him.

They sat on the table , Caleb putting the food infront of Hanna with her shiny eyes waiting .

''What?'' She protested after hearing his chuckles

''Nothing babe'' He tried to stop but failed

''Hey! You're the one who suggesting eating brunch'' Her face formed the cute frown he loves.

''My bad'' Again he chuckles

''I'm not going to keep this conversation going because it's silly'' She raised her head in pretended over-pride.

''Because you're hungry?'' He asked in a question form but in a certain tune.

''Yeah that's too'' She said opening the bags of food.

They both again failed to keep it serious and laughed at their silliness.

:

:

The perfect rectangular bed with purple roses draw on it concentrated on a silver stand , has the couple sleeping on it facing each other.

Her orange stripped dress fitted her perfectly at the end it was Caleb's choice.

''Caleb''

''Yes''

''What if we didn't meet like ever?'' He caught her puffy green eyes.

''There is no if in that stuff'' He seemed to be annoyed by this question

''I'm asking what if'' She insisted

''Hanna..there is no 'what if' in love , like you're asking 'what if I didn't find what keeps me alive' 'what if I didn't find what give my life a meaning' this is the question you're asking. It's a wrong question''

Her throat was dry , she regrets asking from the first place.

''I love you very much'' She said entwining her fingers behind his neck.

''I love you _real_ '' The inches between their heights seemed perfect.

''Real!'' She liked the word.

''Yes real'' Caleb's smile appeared again.

''I love you real too''

''WOULD YOU PLEASE BOTH OF YOU KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS A FURNITURE STORE FOR _REAL_ AND NOT YOUR HOME'' A 40 old man shouted making them jump out of the bed gaining a lot of attention from the crowd in the store.

Caleb coughed a little trying to hide a laugh but Hanna giggled passing through the angry man standing infront of the bed.

After they both passed him ''That bed was really cool , I was thinking to buy it but now I've changed my mind'' She whispered but made sure that the manager hears them.

Caleb held her hand and decided to have some fun ''And the night stand was cool too''

:

:

 **PS: I post in wattpad the same PLL stories my name is Farah97Malik for the ones who got confused and warned me here , thank you xx**


End file.
